


The Boy Who Ate The Peach

by Lil_Red_Warlock



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Warlock/pseuds/Lil_Red_Warlock
Summary: Sarah wasn't the only one to enter the Labyrinth that day to rescue Toby.Her older brother, Silas, ended up being the real fascination of Jareth, The Goblin King.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Matthew Daddario as Silas Williams. 
> 
> RIP David Bowie, gone but never forgotten.

* * *

 

Truly it was a surprise to Jareth that Sarah was getting on his nerves. Whilst watching her stumble throughout the Labyrinth, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her older brother. Silas was rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation at every decision Sarah made.

Silas was a true thing of beauty. His raven hair was tousled in a stylish way whilst his eyes glimmered in the daylight of the underground.

Sarah was the original object of his desire. However, Jareth couldn't help but think that he'd made a mistake.

Silas was more entertaining. He was gorgeous, more so than his sister. He was smart as well, he knew a trap when he saw one.

Jareth wanted to be the reason for the smile that would occasionally graced his handsome face. No matter what.

* * *

 


	2. 01.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah’s late for babysitting and Silas doesn’t want to be involved in the fights.

* * *

 

For the fifth time that day, Silas found himself rolling his eyes. It wouldn't surprise him if they just decided to roll out of his skull and onto the floor of the kitchen.

This time, and like many other times, Sarah was the cause of his annoyance.

It was almost seven and she still wasn't back from the park.

Silas could tell he wasn't the only other person in the family who was annoyed. Karen, his step-mother, was pacing back and forth whilst glancing at the clock. She kept mumbling under her breath about how irresponsible Sarah was.

"Karen, if she doesn't turn up, I don't mind babysitting Toby." Silas suggested to calm the woman down. Besides, his half-brother was adorable, of course Silas didn't mind.

The blonde turned to the 19 year old and smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you Silas. If you don't mind missing archery." Karen breathed. "I just wish your sister could be more like you."

Silas almost laughed at the image of his sister being more responsible. It was a truly foolish thought. The tall man had only been back in town for two days and Sarah had already managed to break her promise of behaving. It almost felt like nothing had changed since they were kids.

"Toby is more important than archery, it just means Sarah owes me one." He chuckled only to be interrupted by Toby's cries.

It didn't take long for the raven haired male to climb the stairs. When he reached the top, he was greeted with the familiar sight of his father struggling to calm his brother down. As soon as Toby spotted him though, he quietened slightly and made grabby hands aimed towards Silas.

Silas complied with his brothers wish and took him out of his father's arms. Toby seemed to settle as soon as he was put onto the 19 year old's hip.

"How you're able to calm him down, I'll never know." His father joked patting the taller male on the shoulder.

Silas only grinned in response and started to rock Toby to sleep. His younger brother was almost in the realm of dreams when his sister made her arrival known.

Not wanting to be involved in any of the drama, Silas walked to his parents' room where Toby's crib was placed. Instead of putting his brother down, Silas sat on the bed and cradled his brother in his arms.

He could hear the ruckus his sister was causing and had never felt so lucky that Toby never cried on him otherwise Sarah would be in a lot of trouble.

Silas gently rocked Toby back and forth as his sister began to argue with Karen. He could hear his father try to talk to Sarah but she didn't want to hear it.

"I hope you don't turn out like she did Toby."

Silas kisses the baby boy on his head and carefully placed him in his crib. He walked to the door only to notice Lancelot on the floor.

He picked the teddy bear up and walked to Sarah's room. Knocking gently on the door, Silas waited for his sister's approval before entering the room. He held up Lancelot as a peace sign before getting his ribs cracked by his sister's ensuing hug.

"Thank you! I didn't know where he went!" His sister exclaimed into his band T-shirt.

"No problem kiddo. Toby is asleep so I'm going to clean my gear before he wakes up. Please don't be too loud. Otherwise you can be the one to put him back to sleep."

Silas chuckled at his sister's face when he mentioned her being the one to put Toby back to sleep. He really didn't know why Sarah hated him. Their mother leaving didn't stop Silas from loving Toby, so Sarah had no excuse.

He gave Sarah one last pointed look before leaving her room to get to his own.

It took less than five minutes for Sarah to make Toby cry again. She'd broken the record which Silas was keeping track of. Pulling his quiver of arrows onto his back, Silas grabbed his brow and started towards where Sarah was probably getting frustrated by Toby's crying.

Silas was just reaching the doorway when he saw Sarah flick the lights off, mumbling to herself.

That's when Toby went completely silent.

* * *

 


End file.
